Wilting
by justanotherFAYZ
Summary: Dekka Talent has a blossom of hope in her heart...And one day, she hopes to show it to Brianna, but just like all plants, impossible dreams must wither eventually.


**Wilting.**

**Fandom: **The wonderful Michael Grant's GONE, to which I own nothing.

**Characters: **The gravity defyingDekka Talent and the super-sonic Brianna (AKA- "The breeze"). (PS- these guys are my second favourite ship, apart from Caina. I just hope I did them justice.)

**Genre: **More angsty angst from angsty characters who are suffering from angst. Also angst.

**Set: **PLAGUE, my favourite GONE book.

Enjoy! Please read and review! All criticism welcome.

"_You don't understand, Sam. You think that's all there is to it, just be honest. But see, right now I have this little, tiny like, like flower of hope, right? It's not much, but it's what I am holding on to. I just… I can't have her look at me and laugh. Or make a face and be grossed out. Because then I have nothing." –_Dekka Talent,

There was a blossom of hope sprouting within her chest.

It was extremely delicate, floundering if thought about for too long...But it was there.

An omnipresent floret of optimism, her own garden growing right there. Inside her chest.

Dekka Talent had a dilemma: She could take a risk, and show her the flower. Then perhaps it could flourish, and bloom into a bouquet of happiness, and relief and everything she had ever yearned for, but...

But it could just wither and die. It could just be torn from her rib-cage and left to fade, after all the time it spent being gradually nourished with sweet lies and delusions she only half believed.

She shuddered.

_No. _She told herself firmly. _That can never happen._

Perhaps it would be best to keep her green-house opaque.

Dekka began to scale the FAYZ barrier, on another one of her solitary exhibitions. She liked to be alone, separated from the shame and agitation that company brought. It was early, just prior to sun-rise. There was only one person in this parody of hell that is the FAYZ who would also be up.

Brianna sped over to her friend, there before her eyes could blink or her garden could register the equivalent to sun on their foliage.

Because Brianna _was _the sun.

"Hey, Breeze." She greeted her, trying and only partially succeeding in sounding nonchalant.

"Hey D-ster, have you seen Jack? Sam wants him for tech stuff or something." She shrugged.

Just the word _Jack _made her plants dwindle and wane. Dekka was only just refraining from dropping her guard, and telling her "_No Brianna. Stop. You're killing it."_

Instead; "I haven't seen him. Maybe he's off switching sides and betraying those who have saved and protected him. Isn't that his favourite hobby?" Her voice was passive and even, even though inside she was bitter. The soil inside her bosoms was turning acidic, leaving her plants malnourished.

The breeze rolled her eyes flamboyantly, "Whatever. The fact is if that boy is in my house eating my food, he'll play by my rules. Not just run off somewhere without telling me. I mean, Jacks a good kisser and all, but man, he's annoying."

The leaves became discoloured, and began to curl, ever so slowly at first...

_NO BRIANNA. DON'T GO ANY FURTHER. NO. NO! _

"Uhuh." Replied Dekka, her voice and face devoid of emotion.

But the botany was part of her now, the chlorophyll in her veins, the roots crawling from underneath her skin, the vines within her body...And it was dying. The ludicrous hope of her and Brianna ever being more than friends was dying. _She was dying. Oh god, she was dying!_

"So Breeze," She asked casually, "Where have you checked?"

"Hmm..." Mused the teen.

She was plucking every petal from Dekka's breast, tugging at every foundation, weeding out any optimism Dekka allowed into her soul...

"Well he isn't in our bed, that's for sure."

That was it.

"STOP IT! Just stop. No longer. Not anymore. I can't- I can't take it anymore! Just...Don't. I mean don't. I can't-"She began to cry, feeling the tears diminish from her eyes, like the garden was diminishing from her soul. It wasn't quite gone, but it was beyond saving by this point.

"Um, what?" Said Brianna, apathetic and freaked out with her friend.

"You knew. You did, didn't you? You let the garden grow. You planted the seeds, and then you killed it!"

"WTF are you talking about? I didn't kill anything...Well, I am planning a little visit to Drake soon and-"

"SHUT THE HELL UP BREEZE!"

For once, the Breeze was stunned silent.

"You knew." She repeated this phase a few times through half-repressed hysterics. Because it was true. It wasn't that Brianna was ignorant of her infatuation for her. It was that she was too pig-headed to even remotely care.

"Why didn't you tell me, then?" Inquired Brianna.

"Because I wanted to save you from that kind of pain. I didn't want you to have to deal with all the problems that comes with being a lesbian I went through. _Because I love you. _Can you understand that, Breeze? _Do you ever get anything at all?"_ She sobbed, surprised by her own outburst of emotion. This was so out of character for the aloof, secluded girl that it shocked even herself. Then, in a small, strangled voice she murmured "_I wanted to protect you."_

"I'm the breeze; I don't need protecting."

"You only deserve the best." Choked Dekka.

Suddenly something shifted in Brianna's features. It was indescribable, especially in Dekka's tear-glazed state of mind. Without warning too, almost as fast as Brianna could run.

"You are the best, Dekka Talent."

And then, at 70mph, she was gone.

Dekka composed herself, already beginning to mask the water trickling down her cheeks.

Her upper lip stiffened. She held herself high. Smiled even a little, at all the chaos that had ensued over Brianna being an idiot. How silly.

But the garden was still dead.


End file.
